


Taking A Break

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert helps Ariadne take a break from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Break

"You work too hard," Robert told Ariadne with a sigh, coming into her home office. He had known that about her before, when he had first met her and the rest of the design team she was working with. She had been the one hesitant to speak with him, and she was the one working late into the night. Over the months they had been dating, he had thought that she was cutting back hours. Ariadne was certainly less tired in the mornings, though she also liberally dosed herself with coffee.

Ariadne looked up from her desk. "The dimensions aren't quite right on this yet. I'll get to bed soon."

"You know you told me that an hour ago?"

She frowned at the gentle reminder. "No, that was just ten minutes ago."

Robert massaged her shoulders, smiling a little at the pleased hum she made as he worked through the tight muscles there. "Ariadne, look at the clock. It's almost midnight, and you know your morning alarm is set for six."

She sighed when she saw the time in the systray of her computer. "I hate it when you're right," she grumbled a little.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Isn't that why you moved in with me? So I can look after you?" He moved and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Come to bed, Ariadne. It takes a while for that program to crunch numbers, right?" He waited for the inevitable nod. "So it'll be all set when you wake up in the morning. You need to rest. Otherwise, you never like anything you make."

"It's a high profile design," Ariadne protested as he pulled her to her feet. "It would get me noticed."

"We should take a break over the weekend," Robert told her as she set her program to run a render and shut off the computer screen. "When you're feeling more refreshed, you'll come up with more ideas."

Ariadne made a face him, and followed him to bed. Now that she was standing up, she was bone tired and yawning wide enough to start tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Okay, maybe a little sleep wouldn't hurt.

***

Against Ariadne's better judgment, she let Robert pick the place they were going to that weekend. She figured it would be dinner and a movie, something a little more sedate and relaxing. He tended to pick rather reserved places to go to; he had told her that his father had always liked more expensive, flashy places where they could be seen and photographed, and he was a different kind of man than his father had been. Ariadne had met Peter Browning, who had stayed on in the newly restructured Fischer-Morrow. The company was pared down and in line with Robert's new vision for the company. If Browning had a problem with that vision, he never seemed to indicate it.

Instead of something quiet, Robert picked a dance club to go to. Ariadne shot him a concerned look, since it wasn't his style at all. "You need to unwind, not fall asleep," he told her, bypassing the long line and shaking hands with the bouncer. Robert grinned at Ariadne. "And maybe we need something different anyway. Chester from accounting says this is the best place to go in the city."

Ariadne had no idea how Robert knew anyone outside of upper management. "I guess we'll trust Chester's judgment on this?" she asked in dubious tones.

He laughed at her expression. "It's tax season and he was the calmest member of the entire department. He swears by this place, so it has to be good."

Sound reasoning, and very Robert. Ariadne relented and let him lead her farther into the club. She had never been much into clubbing in college; majoring in architecture was a study in masochism and developing a high tolerance for scathing critiques. There had never been time for this sort of thing, since free time was always spent redoing some project or doing further reading about theory. When there was free time over breaks, Ariadne tended to crash at her apartment and sleep while everyone went out to bars.

The music was loud and fast, the bass thumping hard enough that she could feel it deep in her chest. Robert was at her back, a hand resting on her hip. Compared to some of the other women dancing, Ariadne was overdressed. Robert didn't seem to mind, since he steered her directly out to the floor and put his arms around her. With a sigh, Ariadne followed his lead and tried to dance with him.

"You don't look like you're having fun yet," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I never learned to dance, and never to this."

"Just move. It's okay," he told her with a wide grin. He pulled her body flush against his. "Move with me," he urged her, swaying back and forth with her.

They were moving more slowly than the beat, but with Robert grinning down at her, Ariadne could care less. She threw her arms around him and let him move her hips back and forth, practically swaying. She smiled up at him and pushed all thoughts of her upcoming project out of her mind. After a while it was less effort to do that, and she found herself picking up some kind of rhythm with him. By the end of the evening, she was tired and her hair clung to her scalp a little. Robert couldn't stop grinning at her, and pulled her into his arms once they were outside again. "I'm all sweaty," she complained halfheartedly.

"So? I plan to get you home and make you all sweaty anyway," he told her with a playful leer.

Ariadne laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. "In that case, take me home, Robert." She kissed him again. "I think we still have time before I have to get back to that project."

"Oh?" he murmured, leading her back to his car. "How much time?"

"Till Monday?" she offered, grinning at him.

Robert flashed her a brilliant smile. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "Oh, I can work with that."


End file.
